3- Avenir (Boruto week 2019)
by ChloeLaPomme
Summary: Boruto week 2019 : Jour 6 - Le rose / Jour 5 - Les jeux vidéos / Jour 4 - Le club des lions / Jour 3 - La technique / Jour 2 - Hamburger / Jour 1 - Univers Alternatif / Jour 0 - Joyeux anniversaire
1. Mot de ma part

OHAYO MINA !

J'ai voulu participé à la première édition de Boruto's week 2019 (vous pouvez trouver les règles sur la page Tumblr)

Pourquoi faire ça ?

La réponse est assez simple.

Non seulement j'aime ce personnage et sa famille mais en plus son anniversaire tombe en même temps que celui de mon frère qui est celui qui m'a fait découvrir en tout premier le manga "Naruto" et donc m'a fait plonger dans cet univers.

J'aimerais ajouter que je ne souhaite pas lancer de débat sur Boruto à travers mes écrits mais je trouve que beaucoup de gens le détestent et continuent de cracher sur lui et sur ses fans.

Certes, il a fait des erreurs et ne croyez pas que je suis d'accord avec son ancien comportement. J'étais même super énervée contre lui. Je n'aimais pas du tout comment il était avec Naruto et les autres autour de lui. Mais il a comprit et il a changé, comme tous les enfants, j'ai envie de dire.

Bref tous ça pour dire que si vous ne l'aimez pas c'est votre opinion mais, s'il vous plais, laissez les fans (comme moi ^^) l'aimer en paix. Donc je n'accepterai aucun commentaire méchant et/ou dégradant.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Voilà donc ma contribution :

Jour 6 : Jeudi 21 Mars 2019 - Le rose

Jour 5 : Vendredi 22 Mars 2019 - Les jeux vidéos

Jour 4 : Samedi 23 Mars 2019 - Le club des lions

Jour 3 : Dimanche 24 Mars 2019 - La technique

Jour 2 : Lundi 25 Mars 2019 - Hamburger

Jour 1 : Mardi 26 Mars 2019 - Univers Alternatif

Jour 0 : Mercredi 27 Mars 2019 - Joyeux anniversaire

Attention ! Chaque chapitre se passe à différents moments de l'évolution de Boruto. Cependant je vais essayer de les rendre le plus canon possible donc si vous n'avez pas vu tout l'animé ou le manga, vous pourriez être un peu perdu (est ce que vous voyez ça comme du spoil ? ^^)

En espérant que ça vous plaise,

Chloé


	2. 6 - Pink

Animé/Manga : _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ de Ukyo Kodachi et Mikio Ikemoto/Studio Pierrot

Mots : 1 005

Publié : 21/03/2019

Résumé : Dans la famille Uzumaki, les couleurs sont très importantes, même pour Boruto.

Période : Quelques jours après la fête de Famille.

* * *

Le ciel tirait déjà sur des couleurs sombres alors que le village de Konoha se préparait pour un début de soirée mouvementé.

Cependant, tout était calme dans la maison Uzumaki. Après un après-midi riche en émotions, les enfants étaient partit vaquer à leur calmes occupations alors qu'Hinata détendait le linge à l'extérieur. Malgré l'heure, l'air était encore chaud pour ce mois de printemps. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, l'hiver avait été très froid.

Elle fredonnait au rythme de ses pas alors qu'elle grimpait les escaliers, le panier de linge dans les bras. Elle s'arrêta devant la première porte avant de frapper deux petits coups contre le bois.

-Oui ?

Elle baissa la poignée avant de pousser la porte.

-Boruto, j'ai fait ta lessive. À toi de plier et de les ranger tes vêtements.

Couché sur son lit, Boruto leva les yeux de son jeu vidéo avant de faire la moue. Est-ce déjà l'heure arrêter de jouer ? Il enregistra sa partie alors que sa mère s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau.

Elle regardait son fils attraper le premier t-shirt de la pile avant de le poser sur son lit et de le plier exactement comme elle le lui avait apprit. Depuis déjà quelques mois, Hinata avait demandé à ses enfants de l'aider dans les tâches ménagères. Malgré une petite réticence, Boruto avait accepté pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Puis, il y avait vite prit goût, surtout depuis qu'il s'achetait ses propres vêtements.

-As-tu envie de manger quelque chose en particulier ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ranger les crayons laissés en vrac sur le bureau.

-Pas spécialement. Tout ce que tu fais est très bon, kaa-chan. Pourquoi ?

Hinata remarqua la pointe d'espoir dans la voix de son fils et tourna la tête pour croiser ses yeux bleus avant de lui offrir un doux sourire.

-Ton père sera là. J'avais donc envie de faire quelque chose qui te plairait à toi et à Himawari.

À ce moment là, Boruto tourna sur lui même et poussa légèrement la porte de sa chambre pour accrocher sa veste de mission noir et rose au portant. Il en profita pour cacher son visage rayonnant de bonheur.

-Ah, je vois, fit-il le plus désintéressement possible.

Quand il sortit de sa cachette, son visage était redevenu neutre. Il plongea la main dans le panier et en sortit son t-shirt rose de pyjama.

-Dis-moi Boruto, je me suis toujours demander pourquoi tu avais choisi le rose comme couleur pour tes vêtements.

Surpris, Boruto se tourna vers sa mère. Mais très vite, ses joues se teintèrent légèrement.

Devait-il lui dire que c'était pour se souvenir de sa tante Hanabi et de Konohamaru quand ils le gardaient lorsqu'il était jeune ? Malgré qu'il soit un garçon, Hanabi amenait toujours ses kunai et ses shuriken roses pour jouer avec lui les après-midi où elle passait voir sa grande soeur. Bizarrement, Konohamaru était toujours avec elle.

_"-C'est comme un héritage,"_ lui avait-elle expliqué.

Au début, Boruto n'avait pas très bien comprit ce que sa tante lui avait dit mais au fur et à mesure il vit le sens de tout ça, surtout depuis l'incident des Otsutsuki lors de l'examen des Chûnin. Et, maintenant, il devait avouer qu'il adorait l'idée. Il ne connaissait personne de la famille du côté de son père alors, sans vraiment le monter, Boruto chérissait la famille de sa mère : les Hyûga.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas oublié Konohamaru qui était comme un grand frère pour lui en plus d'être, à présent, son professeur. Boruto avait apprit, il y a peu de temps de cela, que Konohamaru avait, en quelque sorte, été le pupille de son père. Boruto y avait tout de suite vu une sorte d'héritage de sa part. Konohamaru allait lui transmettre un mélange de savoir et de techniques que la famille de Naruto avait prit du temps à créer, un peu comme Hanabi avec ses armes ninja.

-J'ai juste envie de montrer qu'un garçon peut être classe tout en portant du rose, dit-il à sa mère tout en haussant les épaules.

Ce qui était en parti vrai, aussi. Pourquoi le rose devrait être réservé aux filles ? Il trouvait que ça allait bien avec le teint de sa peau et avec ses yeux bleus, voilà pourquoi il avait craqué sur ce caleçon rose, l'autre jour, et qu'il l'avait acheté.

Ils continuèrent de discuter le temps que Boruto finisse avec son linge puis Hinata l'autorisa à retourner sur son jeu, pour encore une petite heure. Cependant elle lui demande d'être en bas avant l'arrivée de Naruto.

Elle referma la porte et prit la direction de la chambre d'Himawari.

Boruto l'entendit frapper à la chambre de sa soeur puis, une fois que la porte d'Himawari fut refermée, il se baissa et tendit le bras sous son lit. Il tira une petite boîte rose et l'ouvrir. C'était sa boîte aux trésors. Chaque objets représentaient un membre de sa famille.

Assit par terre, il souriait tout en sortant ses biens un par un pour les nettoyer quelque peu avant de caresser et de les ranger.

D'abord le vieux caméscope qui appartenait à Konohamaru. Puis, le kunai avec la petite poupée qui appartenait à Hanabi. Le morceau d'écharpe qui appartenait à Hinata. Le dessin de lui qui appartenait à Himawari et enfin le kunai à deux lames qui appartenait à Naruto.

Tous ses objets lui avaient été offert avec amour et ils représentaient tous quelque chose pour lui. Quelque chose de fort.

Oui, pour lui, le rose était une couleur de souvenir. Cela lui permettait de toujours voir la vie du bon coté.

Il referma la boîte et la cacha à nouveau sous son lit. Puis il se redressa avant de s'étirer.

-Tu as intérêt à pas être trop en retard, tou-chan, dit-il.

Le coeur léger, Boruto referma la porte de sa chambre puis descendit les escaliers pour aller retrouver sa mère et sa soeur qui étaient descendu au rez-de-chaussé pour préparer le repas de ce soir.


	3. 5 - Video Games

Animé/Manga : _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ de Ukyo Kodachi et Mikio Ikemoto/Studio Pierrot

Mots : 1 546

Publié : 22/03/2019

Résumé : Une surprise attend Boruto dans le salon au rez-de-chaussé de la maison familiale des Uzumaki.

Période : Quelques jours après l'attaque des Otsutsuki.

* * *

Malgré la fatigue de sa journée de mission qui alourdissait son corps, Boruto se leva de son lit. Il se frotta les yeux avant de regarder son réveil qui lui indiqua qu'il était plus de minuit passé. Il venait de se réveiller avec une horrible envie de boire.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et descendit à pas feutré les marches d'escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Quand il arriva en bas, il lâcha un bâillement avant de se gratter la joue.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que la lumière de la pièce de l'autre côté de la porte coulissante était allumée.

-C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? marmonna-t-il. Tou-chan est encore rentré tard. Si c'est ça autant ne pas rentrer du tout.

Il approcha sa main de la poignée mais il était quand même sur ses gardes au cas où ce n'était pas Naruto qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Des soupirs puis des chuchotements lui parviennent. Il y avait plus d'une personne dans la grande pièce qui servait de salle à manger, cuisine et salon.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Boruto ouvrit le battent et sauta lourdement au sol pour faire sursauter ses adversaires.

-Ahh ! s'écrièrent trois voix.

Boruto n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Tous les trois en pyjama avec une manette de jeu entre les mains, ses parents et sa soeur le regardaient le coeur battant. La télé était allumée et l'écran affichait "Game Over" en gros caractères noir et rouge.

-Hé, Boruto, fit Naruto d'une voix quelque peu hésitante pour briser le silence.

-Oh non. Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a réveiller ? s'inquiéta Hinata.

Himawari se contenta de sourire, sachant très bien comme son grand frère allait réagir.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda-t-il enfin. Vous savez quelle heure il est ?

-C'est ma faute, se leva Naruto.

-Non, c'est la mienne, renchérit Hinata.

-C'était mon idée de départ, continua Himawari.

Boruto passa une main sur son visage maintenant complètement réveillé.

-Tu es tellement fort à ce jeu, commença Naruto. Que on a voulu s'entraîner en cachette pour te rattraper et d'aider à battre le dernier boss.

-Mais on est coincé au niveau 20, expliqua Hinata.

-Alors vient nous aidé, onii-chan.

Boruto n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. Ses parents étaient vraiment en train de se justifier ?

-Je ne suis pas si fort que ça, grommela-t-il.

-Tu rigoles ! s'exclama Naruto. J'ai entendu des rumeur à la tour du Hokage sur un certain joueur de jeux vidéos qui aurait explosé tout les records en peu de temps. Je n'y ai pas trop fait attention au début mais quand j'ai entendu le nom de code, j'ai tout de suite comprit que c'était toi.

-On ne dit pas "nom de code" mais "pseudo", bon sang.

-C'est bien toi BananaBoy ? demanda Hinata.

Boruto entendit sa petite soeur pouffer de rire. Elle vit le regard noir que lui envoya son grand frère mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-J'avais pas d'idée à l'époque, ok ? s'énerva-t-il.

-Mais on ne critique pas. On te jure que ce nom est prononcé pour tout les grands joueurs du monde shinobi.

Boruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir flatté. Si il avait su qu'il deviendrait célèbre, il aurait passé plus de temps à réfléchir à un nom qui sonne mieux.

'Shikadaï et Inojin se sont bien gardé de me mettre au courant de mon statut de joueur à Konoha' pensa-t-il.

-Alors tu veux bien nous aidé ? demanda Naruto d'une voix suppliante.

Boruto soupira mais au fond de lui, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de jouer. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé autant en profiter pour s'entraîner un peu sur des niveaux plus faible. Si ça se trouve le travail de groupe allait vraiment l'aider à vaincre le dernier boss.

-Puisque vous insistez, dit-il tout en prenant une manette et en s'asseyant par terre à coté d'Himawari.

Il prit rapidement les commandes du groupe. Son père était incroyablement mauvais. Encore pire qu'Himawari. Seule sa mère semblait tenir le rythme. Dès que Naruto n'avait plus de vies, il posait sa manette et commençait à encourager sa petite famille du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Grâce à Boruto, ils passèrent du niveau 20 au niveau 40 en une nuit. Malgré qu'il avait déjà fait ces niveaux de débutant, Boruto se donnait à fond. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa langue était coincée entre ses dents.

Quand ils arrivèrent au boss final, il était le dernier survivant de la famille. Ses parents étaient à moitié endormi l'un sur l'autre alors qu'Himawari se frottait les yeux.

-Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter, proposa-t-il.

Tout le monde lâcha un soupire. Boruto était un strict professeur. L'entraînement avait été pire que tout ce que ses parents avaient déjà connu. Ils avaient mal aux doigts et leur yeux piquaient à force de fixer le même point pendant des heures.

Boruto se leva pour enfin pour étancher sa soif qui était revenu dès qu'il avait était la télé mais Hinata l'attrapa dans ses bras et le coinça entre son père et elle. Himawari sauta sur eux alors que Boruto criait de le laisser partir. Mais ses supplications étaient couverts par les rires de sa famille.

Finalement il abandonna. C'était eux qui avaient gagné cette partie. Ils profitèrent que tout le monde soit là pour parler de tout et rien sans oublier de rigoler.

Mais, Boruto sentait ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Impuissant, il se laissa allé et s'endormit dans les bras chauds et réconfortant de ses parents.

Il avait passé un si bon moment.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla dans son lit. Il se redressa en grognant avant de s'étirer les bras puis il posa les pieds par terre et sortit de sa chambre. Des bruits dans la cuisine résonnaient déjà dans la maison.

-S'lut, marmonna-t-il tout en poussant la porte une fois en bas.

-Ohayo onii-chan ! s'exclama Himawari joyeusement.

-Bonjour, Boruto. Tu as bien dormi ? demanda sa mère en posant un bol du la table.

-Pas assez ...

-Tu as encore veiller tard, hein ? releva sa mère.

Boruto s'apprêta à répondre que c'était leur faute mais Hinata le coupa dans son élan.

-Allez réveiller votre père. Il est rentré tard mais il m'a demandé de vous envoyer le réveiller.

Alors que Boruto suivait Himawari dans les escaliers, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Son père n'était pas rentré tard hier.

-Papa ! Il faut se lever !

Un grognement retentit alors que Boruto s'appuya, les mains dans les poches, contre l'encadrement de la porte. Himawari monta sur le matelas et commença à chatouiller Naruto qui se redressa d'un coup dans le lit.

-Ok, ok, je suis debout.

Finalement, la méthode de sa petite soeur marchait bien mieux que la sienne.

Ils redescendirent tout les trois dans la cuisine avant de s'asseoir auprès Hinata, déjà installée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui, papa ? demanda Himawari en buvant son lait.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce que vous voulez. J'ai fais en sorte d'être libre toute la journée.

Boruto leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son père. Il détourna le regard, continuant de manger en silence. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas.

A présent douché et habillé, Boruto alluma sa console de jeu. Ce fût à ce moment-là que la réalité de frappa de plein fouet. Son père était toujours au niveau 1 alors que sa mère et sa soeur étaient au niveau 10.

Il avait rêvé de cette super partie. Il rigola devant sa bêtise.

'Je me disais bien que kaa-chan ne nous aurait jamais autorisé à jouer en pleine nuit. Et cette histoire de joueur connu par tout Konoha ne tenait clairement pas la route.'

Malgré ses pensées, la tristesse enveloppa son coeur. Rien de tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir était réel.

-Oh ! Boruto tu es vachement bien avancé !

Naruto s'était installé dans le fauteuil derrière lui tout en regardant l'écran de télé.

-Ouais et alors ?

-Je n'ai jamais le temps de jouer avec toi. Tu veux qu'on fasse une partie.

-Tu ne risques pas d'aller bien loin avec ce niveau.

-Je n'ai pas à m'en faire, je sais que tu vas assurer, affirma son père.

Boruto se mordit l'intérieur de la joue mais prit tout de même les autres commandes de contrôle du jeu.

-Dans ce cas, Himawari et kaa-chan vont jouer avec nous.

-Vraiment ?

Boruto secoua la tête avant de partir chercher celles qui manquaient pour commencer la partie. Quand il leur demanda de jouer avec eux, Himawari accepta tout de suite avant de convaincre sa mère de participer.

-D'accord mais une heure pas plus, décida Hinata.

Finalement, l'heure de jeu se transforma en journée. Ce moment était tellement agréable que personne ne voulait l'arrêter. Ils firent une pause rapide pour le déjeuner avant de reprendre pour s'arrêter pour de bon avant le dîner.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à toute sa famille, Boruto était de nouveau dans son lit. Souriant comme pas possible, il repassa dans sa tête l'incroyable journée qu'il venait de passé avec sa famille. Elle avait été cent fois mieux que dans son rêve. Et avec cette pensée en tête, il sombra dans un sommeil bien plus calme que l'autre nuit.


	4. 4 - Lion Club

Animé/Manga : _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ de Ukyo Kodachi et Mikio Ikemoto/Studio Pierrot

Mots : 1 127

Publié : 23/03/2019

Résumé : Mais que fait Boruto tout seul dans la salle de bain ?

Période : Avant l'examen Chunin.

* * *

Couvert de sable, Boruto poussa le portail de son jardin alors que le soleil laissait sa place à la lune dans le ciel. Il sentit tout ses muscles se détendre quand il vit les lumières de sa maison allumées. Il était enfin arrivé. Il n'aurait jamais crû que passé une semaine à Suna aurait été si épuisante.

-Tadaima, s'écria-t-il tout en fermant la porte d'entrée.

Celle de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Himawari déjà dans sa robe de nuit jaune.

-Okaeri onii-chan !

Boruto se redressa avant de voir sa mère passer la tête dans le couloir.

-Mais dans quel état es-tu ?

-Notre mission à Suna a été quelque peu mal menée, avoua-t-il tout en se grattant le derrière de la tête et en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Il est hors de question que tu te balades dans cet état dans la maison. Himawari a fait le ménage tout l'après-midi.

Les bras croisés sur le torse, sa soeur secoua la tête pour acquiescer.

-Ok, ok, je vais à la douche, fit Boruto en levant les mains en l'air pour s'innocenter.

Il ne voulait pas subir la colère de sa mère et de sa soeur en même temps. Surtout que son père n'était là pour prendre le coup à sa place. Il repoussa cette pensée au fond de son esprit.

Boruto grimpa rapidement les escaliers et une fois dans la salle de bain, il retira sa veste noire et rose puis son t-shirt.

-Oh ! s'exclama-t-il dès qu'il vit son visage dans le miroir.

Sa peau était bien plus bronzé que d'habitude grâce au soleil du désert et ses cheveux était tout ébouriffé à cause du vent qui avait soufflé pendant une semaine dans sa tête.

Boruto se retient d'éclater de rire. On pourrait presque le prendre pour un garçon-sauvage ou alors pour un lion.

-Mmh ...

Il plia ses bras, ferma les poings puis ses yeux comme pour se plonger dans un état de concentration extrême.

-Jūho sōshiken ! s'écria-t-il tout en envoyant ses poings vers le miroir.

Tout en faisant des bruits avec sa bouche, Boruto envoyait ses poings vers un ennemi inconnu tout en les imaginant entourés de chakra comme ça mère lui avait montré l'autre jour. Il avait bien vu la forme de deux têtes de lionnes et il avait adoré.

Soudain, il s'arrêta avant de gratter sa tête.

-Ah ah ah, je n'ai pas le Byakugan. Je pourrais jamais faire ça.

Il laissa retomber ses bras tout en se moquant de lui-même. Il approcha son visage du miroir et examina encore une fois ses yeux bleus. Mais ils délaissèrent leur reflet pour refaire le tour de son visage dans le miroir.

Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Et elle lui plaisait bien.

Sa peau dorée par le soleil ressemblait à la couleur fauve du lion et ses cheveux ressemblaient à son impressionnante crinière. De plus, avec les deux traits sur ses joues, qui pouvaient être prises pour des moustaches, il ressemblait bien au roi des animaux.

-Autant être un vrai lion ! s'exclama-t-il pour se remonter le moral.

Avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, Boruto tira les tiroirs réservés à sa mère. Il y trouva exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Hinata ne se maquillait pas tout le temps mais Boruto se rappelle bien des heures qu'il avait passé à observer sa mère se mettre un peu de rouge à lèvres ou de crayon autour des yeux quand elle devait se rendre à la tour du Hokage car elle devait assister à une réunion en compagnie de Naruto.

Il prit le crayon gras et tailla la mine avant de s'approcher du miroir. D'un trait peu droit, il se coloria le contour des narines puis le contour de la bouche pour accentuer le côté animal.

Il se recula pour admirer son travail avant de prendre la brosse à cheveux de sa mère pour en faire un micro.

Il se mit à taper du pied puis à claquer des doigts en rythme tout en fredonnant l'air de la musique, les bruits de fond, les secondes voix et bien sûr, les paroles principales.

-"C'est moi Simba c'est moi le roi du royaume animal !"

Il se mit même à reproduire la chorégraphie de Simba dans le film _Le Roi Lion_. Il connaissait cette scène par coeur. Il secouait sa tête, en-mêlant encore plus ses cheveux blonds et faisant tomber le sable sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Tout en chantant, il s'asseyait sur la cuvette des toilettes pour prendre une pause dramatique ou alors il sautait sur le rebord de la baignoire pour être au dessus de ses "sujets" imaginaires.

-"Je voudrais déjà être roi !"

-Onii-chan ?

Boruto cria de peur et failli tomber en arrière dans le bac de la baignoire.

La porte était entre-ouverte et la petite tête d'Himawari penchait légèrement sur la droite tout en affichant un air interrogatif.

-Him ... Himawari !

-Mais ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien ! assura-t-il tout en cachant la brosse à cheveux derrière son dos. J'allais justement me doucher alors si tu veux bien ...

-Tu as encore ton pantalon sur toi, coupa Himawari d'un air suspicieux. En plus, ta tête fait peur et je t'ai entendu chanter depuis les escaliers. Tu étais en train de passé un bon moment, n'est-ce pas ?

Boruto se mit à rougir ce qui était très clairement visible malgré son maquillage et son visage crasseux.

-Je ... Euh ...

-Tu te rends compte que ça fait dix minutes que tu es monté et on a toujours pas entendu l'eau de la douche coulée. On t'attendait pour discuter de ta mission mais tu as l'air d'être très occupé à fouiller dans les affaires de mama.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ... s'exclama-t-il. Et kaa-chan doit pas savoir ...

-Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas ce film ?

-C'est pas que je l'aime pas ... c'est juste que ... La mort de Mufasa est beaucoup trop dure à regarder.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. La personne qui était insensible à cette scène n'avait clairement pas de coeur.

-Boruto ? Himawari ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? appela Hinata d'en bas.

-Mama ! Onii-chan ...

Himawari n'eût pas le temps de finir. La main de son frère était plaquée sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de divulguer son secret.

-Ok, ok, on regardera le film ce soir.

Himwari secoua la tête et Boruto la relâcha. Sa soeur était vraiment une tortionnaire et une experte en chantage. Il était sûre qu'elle réussirait haut la main le concours d'entrée dans la section d'interrogation et de torture de Konoha.

-Je prépare la boite de mouchoir, onii-chan. On sait tous que tu vas pas pouvoir te retenir de pleurer durant tout le film.

Boruto ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue. Himawari n'allait pas arrêter de l'embêter avec ça, maintenant.


	5. 3 - Technique

Animé/Manga : _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ de Ukyo Kodachi et Mikio Ikemoto/Studio Pierrot

Mots : 1 386

Publié : 24/03/2019

Résumé : Pour épater Naruto, Boruto se faufile dans le bureau de son père pour découvrir le secret de sa technique, le Kage bunshin no jutsu. Etant un Uzumaki, Boruto veut améliorer cette technique. Cependant, il oublie qu'il vient aussi d'un autre clan célèbre de Konoha : les Hyûga.

Période : Pendant l'examen Chunin, après la première épreuve.

* * *

Assis par terre dans le bureau en désordre de son père, Boruto fouillait les tiroir à la recherche d'informations utiles pour améliorer sa technique du Kage bunshin no jutsu.

Depuis que Sasuke l'avait prit comme apprenti, Boruto voulait lui faire la surprise en ajoutant peut être deux ou trois bunshin en plus à sa technique.

Si il réussissait cet exploit, il espérait, secrètement, que son maître en touche un mot à son père.

Cette pensée le fit accélérer dans ses recherches, posant ses mains un peu partout, éparpillant encore plus les papiers et les rouleaux de son père.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Très doucement, il se tourna mais fut soulagé de voir Himawari.

-Onii-chan ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

La petite Uzumaki s'approcha de son frère, curieuse.

-On a le droit d'être ici ?

-Vas savoir ! sexclama-t-il. C'est pas comme si tou-chan allait débarquer ici.

Il ricana avant de reprendre sa tâche.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? demanda à nouveau Himawari.

-Quelque chose pour améliorer mon Kage bunshin no justu.

-Hein ?

-Tu sais que tou-chan peut crée plus de mille bunshin ? demanda Boruto en cachant son admiration. Et bien moi je peux en faire que quatre. Il doit sûrement avoir un moyen d'augmenter le nombre sans trop utiliser de chakra.

-Je suis sûre que papa doit être au courant ! Il a dût le marquer sur un des parchemins, s'exclama Himawari. Je vais t'aider !

Le frère et la soeur Uzumaki passèrent l'après-midi à chercher et quand le début de soirée arriva, le bureau était rangé mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

-Désolée onii-chan.

-C'est pas ta faute, Hima. Peut être que ce secret est gardé à la tour de l'Hokage, dit soudain Boruto. J'aurai du y penser.

Il se leva prêt à courir hors de bureau mais la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Naruto fatigué.

-Tou-chan ?! s'exclamèrent les deux enfants.

Naruto baissa les yeux vers ses enfants avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Regardes papa on a rangé ton bureau ! s'exclama Himawari.

Naruto regarda autour d'eux, surpris.

-Oh merci les enfants, mais ...

-Ce n'était clairement pas ça notre but ... commença Boruto.

-En échange tu dois nous montrer ta technique du kage bunshin no justu ! coupa Himawari.

Deux paires de yeux bleus tombèrent sur elle alors qu'elle affichait un large sourire.

-Je suis un peu perdu, avoua Naruto.

-C'est un échange, mama nous en parler la dernière fois avec Boruto. On a ranger ton bureau donc en échange, tu nous dois quelque chose. Boruto et moi, on veut que tu nous montres cette technique, expliqua Himawari sur-excitée.

Pendant ce temps, Boruto regardait sa petite soeur avec admiration. Elle avait une façon tellement naturelle de parler avec leur père qu'il en était presque jaloux quelques fois. Mais ce sentiment s'évapora rapidement. C'était sa petite soeur après tout.

-Je ... Je vois, fit Naruto. Mmh, le problème c'est que ...

-Il est occupé, Hima, intervient soudain Boruto d'une voix cassante.

Naruto se raidit en entendant le ton prit par son fils. Mais il devait l'avouer, l'examen des Chunin venait de commencer mais il y avait encore tellement à faire.

-Un autre jour, promit, fit-il alors avec un sourire, se voulant chaleureux.

Mais Boruto avait déjà tiré sa soeur hors de son bureau.

-Te fatigues pas pour nous, rétorqua-t-il avant de les faire disparaître dans les escaliers.

* * *

Le lendemain, Boruto était assit sur les marches extérieurs de la maison tout en regardant sa mère et sa soeur jardiner. Il n'était pas du tout d'humeur mais sa mère ne l'avait pas autorisé à jouer sur sa console pour rejoindre ses amis. De toute façon, ils s'entraînaient tous pour le prochain examen.

Peinée de voir le conflit intérieur que menait son fils, Hinata posa l'arrosoir et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-Que faisiez-vous dans le bureau de votre père ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Rien de spécial, marmonna Boruto.

-On cherchait des informations sur le Kage bunshin no justu, informa Himawari sans lever la tête.

Boruto lui envoya malgré tout un regard noir. Il lui avait demandé de garder cela secret mais il aurait dût s'y attendre avec sa petite soeur. Elle ne savait pas tenir sa langue, surtout avec leurs parents.

-Des informations sur le Kage bunshin no justu ? répéta Hinata.

-Onii-chan veut montrer à papa qu'il peut faire autant de clones que lui.

-HIMA ! s'écria Boruto, rouge de gêne. C'est même pas vrai, c'est pas pour tou-chan mais pour Sasuke-san.

-Oh c'est vrai qu'il t'a prit comme disciple, fit Hinata tout en posant un doigt sur son menton. Tu veux l'impressionner, n'est-ce pas ?

Devant le doux sourire de sa mère, Boruto secoua légèrement la tête avant de la cacher dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, Sasuke-kun est très fort, commença Hinata. Il peut rivalisé avec ton père mais aucun d'eux ne maîtrise vraiment le taijustu comme les Hyûga.

Cette information piqua la curiosité de Boruto qui fit glisser ses yeux bleus vers sa mère. Contrairement à sa soeur, il n'avait pas de Byakugan. Hanabi le lui avait clairement fait comprendre. Il avait donc laisser tomber l'entrainement de taijustu, préférant se consacrer à ce qu'il savait faire. Mais si le taijustu était le point faible de son maître et de son père, pourquoi devait-il être le sien ?

-Je n'ai pas débloqué le Byakugan et tu le sais, kaa-chan.

-En effet. Mais même sans Byakugan, il ne faut pas délaisser le taijustu. Que t'arriverait-il si un jour, tu te retrouves sans chakra devant l'adversaire ? Tu devras fuir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'un bon ninja, maîtrisant le taijustu peut encore puiser dans ses forces physiques et remporter le combat.

Himawari s'était arrêtée de jardiner pour s'asseoir à coté de sa mère et écoutait ses explications.

Boruto était admiratif. Il savait que sa mère aussi était une grande ninja. Elle avait participé à la quatrième grande guerre ninja mais elle ne parlait presque jamais de tout ça. Surement pour protéger ses enfants des horreurs que Naruto et elle-même avaient enduré pendant ses trois longs et terribles jours.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment bon au taijustu, avoua Boruto.

En effet, c'était le seul point où il était très moyen. Il préférait le ninjustu pour lequel il excellait. Mais même avec cet atout, il doutait. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'outil ninja qu'il avait caché dans le tiroir de son bureau.

-Dans ce cas, que dirait Sasuke-kun si il voyait son élève le mettre en difficulté sur un match basé sur le corps à corps ? demanda Hinata.

-Il serait surement très impressionné, fit Himawari de sa voix joueuse.

Hinata confirma les dires de sa fille avant de retirer ses gants et de se lever.

-Aller viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Boruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hésitant mais Himawari le poussa de la main pour qu'il puisse se dresser sus ses pieds.

-Fais de ton mieux, onii-chan, encouragea-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Tout en grattant le derrière de sa tête, Boruto rejoignit sa mère.

Ils commencèrent par des mouvements de bases que Boruto connaissait déjà mais cela devient de plus en plus difficile surtout quand Hinata demanda à Boruto de se concentrer pour malaxer son chakra au creux de ses mains.

Malgré tout ses efforts, il finissait toujours par créer un minuscule Rasengan ce qui n'était pas le but de l'exercice.

-Je ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Boruto en se laissant tomber par terre.

-Ok, je vais te montrer ce que je veux que tu fasses mais je ne vais le faire qu'une fois alors regarde bien.

Les yeux fixés sur les mains de sa mère, Boruto se concentra et au bout d'un moment, le chakra d'Hinata prit la forme de deux lionnes.

Émerveillés, les enfants se redressèrent d'un coup.

-Wahou !

-Tu n'as pas besoin du Byakugan pour réaliser cette technique, Boruto, expliqua Hinata tout en laissant son chakra disparaître.

-Je veux l'apprendre ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-C'est le Jūho sōshiken. Et je suis sûr qu'un jour tu seras capable de la réaliser avec brio car j'ai foi en toi, Boruto.

Les mots de sa mère réchauffement son coeur qui s'était refroidit à cause de ses doutes.

Maintenant il était prêt à tout pour faire honneur à sa famille.


	6. 5 - Hamburger

Animé/Manga : _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ de Ukyo Kodachi et Mikio Ikemoto/Studio Pierrot

Mots : 1 232

Publié : 25/03/2019

Résumé : La dernière fois qu'Himawari était malade, Boruto avait voulu lui préparer un hamburger sauf que, à cause de son père, sa mère les avait mit à la porte. Mais cette fois-ci, elle allait l'avoir son hamburger, foi de Boruto.

Période : Après l'arrivée de Kawaki.

* * *

Beaucoup de jeunes shinobi sortaient du restaurant de fast food avec les épaules affaissées et une mine décomposée. Cependant, quelques uns sortirent avec le visage rayonnant de bonheur. Parmi eux, marchait Boruto tenant dans sa main deux sacs en papier avec le logo du fast food.

-J'ai réussi. J'ai réussi, marmonnait-il tout en marchant rapidement jusqu'à chez lui.

Sa petite soeur Himawari était tombée malade hier et sa mère lui avait interdit de quitter le lit. Vu que Boruto était de repos, il avait insisté pour s'occuper d'elle toute la journée.

Cependant, quand l'heure du déjeuner était arrivé, il avait demandé à Himawari ce qu'elle désirait manger et cette dernière lui avait avoué avoir une envie de hamburger.

Connaissant le menu de son fast food favoris par coeur, Boruto savait qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier jour pour pouvoir goûter à leur nouvel hamburger préparé en nombre limité.

Sans réfléchir une seconde fois, il avait enfilé ses chaussures et avait couru jusqu'au restaurant pour faire la queue.

Et le voilà maintenant devant la porte de chez lui avec sa mission accomplit. Il avait même réussit à en prendre un pour lui.

Alors qu'il poussait la porte d'entrée de la maison Uzumaki, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : prendre une photo de son délicieux repas avant de pourvoir l'engloutir. Il en bavait rien que d'y penser.

Dans le silence de la maison, il retira ses chaussures avant d'avancer joyeusement dans le couloir.

N'ayant pas le droit de se déplacer sans le Nanadaime, Kawaki avait accompagné Naruto à la tour du Hokage. De plus, aujourd'hui, Hinata devait assister à une réunion importante chez les Hyûga. Himawari et Boruto avaient donc la maison pour eux tous seuls.

Boruto savait déjà que le déjeuner avec sa petite soeur allait être le meilleur de toute sa vie.

Mais, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, il entendit des brides de conversations de l'autre coté de la porte. Ce n'était plus le genre d'Himawari de parler toute seule et de toute façon, la voix était bien trop grave pour que ce soit celle de sa petite soeur.

Il sortit alors un kunaï de son sac, prêt à défendre son précieux déjeuner et sa maison.

-Qui est là ? cria-t-il.

Il eût un silence puis une petite voix fluette qu'il connaissait que trop bien s'éleva.

-Onii-chan ?

Boruto soupira. C'était donc bien Himawari. Mais que faisait-elle toute seule hors de son lit ?

Il rangea son arme avant de pousser la porte coulissante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Hima ...

Boruto s'arrêta de parler quand il vit sa petite soeur avec le nez rouge et coulant, emmitouflée dans une grosse couverture rose, assise à coté de Kawaki qui était affalé sur le canapé.

-Toi ?! s'écria-t-il en pointant son doigt vers Kawaki. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Est-ce que mon père est là ?

Pour toute réponse, Kawaki enfonça son doigt dans son oreille avant de baillé. Énervé d'être ignoré, Boruto posa ses sacs sur la table avant de s'approcher de l'autre garçon.

-Attends, nii-chan, fit Himawari en levant la main pour l'arrêter. Kawaki-nii-chan s'ennuyait dans le bureau de papa donc il a demandé gentiment à pouvoir rentrer. Mais je suis sûr qu'au fond, il s'inquiétait pour moi.

Elle sourit en direction de Kawaki qui ne répondit rien mais qui détourna la tête pour cacher ses joues légèrement rouges.

-Mais ...

-Il y a le clone de papa qui se repose en haut, fini-t-elle. Et puis, on sait que Kawaki-nii-chan ne va rien faire de mal, hein nii-chan ?

Les yeux bleus de Boruto firent plusieurs allers-retours entre Himawari et Kawaki tout en se demandant à quoi son père pensait exactement. Mais sa soeur avait raison. Boruto avait dût mal avec Kawaki à cause de son comportement par parce qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance. Et puis, Boruto ne pouvait pas oublier son sacrifice pour Himawari et Naruto lors que leur combat contre Delta.

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a dans tes sacs ? demanda Kawaki, ramenant Boruto au présent.

-C'est à moi donc ça ne te regarde pas, grogna Boruto avant de mettre ses mains dans sa poche.

-Tu as réussit à acheter le menu exceptionnel, onii-chan ?! s'exclama Himawari.

Elle tendit les bras vers le paquet, affamée. Boruto lui donna son sac avant qu'elle ne commence à sortir son menu sur ses jambes. Sous les yeux des deux garçons, elle déballa son hamburger.

-Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? marmonna Kawaki à la vue de cet étrange sandwich plein de sauce.

Les deux Uzumaki se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

-C'est un hamburger, bien sûr, fit Boruto en levant un sourcil.

-Tu n'en as jamais mangé ? demanda Himawari. C'est super bon et c'est aussi l'aliment préféré de onii-chan. Si tu l'agites devant son nez, il fait tout ce que tu veux sans rien dire.

-C'est même pas vrai, Hima.

-Bien sûr que si ! rigola-t-elle.

Faisant la moue, Boruto remarqua le regard curieux de Kawaki. Etait-ce vraiment la première fois qu'il voyait un hamburger ? Malgré lui, Boruto se sentit désolé pour Kawaki.

Il rechigna silencieusement mais il attrapa le deuxième sac, celui qui était normalement pour lui, et le tendit vers Kawaki.

-Tiens ! fit-il d'un ton dur. T'as qu'à prendre le mien.

Kawaki n'hésita pas ce qui l'agaça. Il aurait pût au moins demander à Boruto si il était sûr de lui.

Vexé, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil tout en regardant Kawaki examiner son sac comme si les frites et le hamburger allaient l'attaquer à n'importe quel moment.

-On va partager, onii-chan, décida Himawari en tendant son paquet de frites vers son frère.

-Non, Hima, tu en voulais donc vas-y régale-toi. Il doit surement avoir quelques restes dans le frigo.

Mais sa soeur insista tellement que Boruto accepta de partager son menu.

Il ramena un assiette de la cuisine et la posa sur la petite table du salon. Himawari versa alors ses frites pour que ce soit plus simple à attraper.

Voyant les deux Uzumaki, Kawaki ne voulu pas se sentir à part. Alors, il vida son paquet de frites à son tour dans l'assiette. Il coupa même son hamburger en deux avant de tendre l'autre moitié à Boruto sans rien dire.

Surpris, le blond lui prit la moitié du sandwich devant le large sourire d'Himawari.

-Et donc ? demanda Boruto. Vous parliez de quoi avant que j'arrive ?

-Kawaki-nii-chan m'apprenait à dire des gros mots.

Boruto failli s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de coca alors que Kawaki prit une bouchée de son hamburger.

-C'est délicieux, avoua-t-il. C'est moche mais c'est bon.

-Hé ! Ne détournes pas la conversation ! s'exclama Boruto.

-Je savais que tu allais aimé ! dit Himawari en direction de Kawaki.

-Hé ! Arrêtez de m'ignorer !

Ce fût donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'Himawari passa son déjeuner et son après-midi avec les deux garçons qui faisaient des efforts pour ne pas se disputer.

D'ailleurs, Naruto et Hinata furent inquiet quand ils revirent dans une maison plus que silencieuse.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil discret et furent surpris de voir le clone de Naruto, assit au milieu du canapé, avec Himawari sur ses genoux, tenant un paquet de mouchoir dans sa main, et Boruto assit à sa droite pendant que Kawaki était assit à sa gauche.

Les trois enfants écoutaient calment Naruto lire une histoire alors que les restes de leur déjeuner partager étaient restés sur la table, faisant comprendre aux parents que leurs enfants avaient passé une bonne journée tous ensemble.


	7. 1 - AU

Animé/Manga : _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ de Ukyo Kodachi et Mikio Ikemoto/Studio Pierrot

Mots : 1 370

Publié : 26/03/2019

Résumé : Boruto et ses amis à la JapanExpo.

* * *

Sasuke eut a peine le temps de garer la voiture familiale que les portes arrières s'ouvraient déjà sur la bande de jeunes adultes.

-Merci beaucoup papa.

-Amusez-vous bien ! s'exclama Sakura, assise sur le siège passager.

Les trois amis se ruèrent vers la file d'attente, impatients de pénétrer le stade aménager pour la JapanExpo de Konoha.

-Ils sont quelque part devant nous, dit Boruto, son téléphone dans la main avec le message de Shikadaï affiché sur son écran.

-Hé ho ! Sarada !

Les trois amis se retournèrent et virent Chôchô, Shikadaï et Inojin dans costumes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ? s'exclama Boruto. Vous étiez censé être devant nous.

-Mon père a eût un problème de voiture, avoua Inojin en se grattant la joue.

Ils se saluèrent tous avant de se mettre à deviner en qui ils étaient déguisés.

Mitsuki portait un chapeau de paille avec une chemise rouge, un bermuda bleu et des sandales afin de représenter Monkey D. Luffy. Cependant, avec la peau blanche de Mitsuki et son refus de se maquiller, ses amis avaient l'impression que le jeune pirate était malade.

Sarada avait bien galéré mais elle avait trouvé une perruque rouge feu et une armure à sa taille chez son oncle Itachi. Sur son bras droit, elle avait peint le symbole de Fairy Tail afin de finir son cosplay d'Erza Scarlet.

Boruto avait essayé de teindre ses cheveux en noir mais cela n'avait pas du tout bien fonctionné. Malgré tout, il était extrêmement fière de son manteau et de ses bottes noires. Une énorme épée noir en carton était accrochée dans son dos et il avait même rendu le bout de ses oreilles pointues.

-Franchement, je ne vois pas, fit Inojin. Surement à cause des cheveux.

-Vous êtes juste incultes. Je suis en Kirito de Swort d'Art Online. Comment n'avez-vous pas put le reconnaître ? Et toi Inojin, tu crois que tes cheveux ne gâchent pas ton costplay de Yato ?

-Mon shiki va te trancher ! s'écria-t-il en tirant son katana en bois.

-Normalement Inojin devait s'habiller en Norman pour que l'on puisse tout les trois être vu comme les trois enfants de The Promised Neverland mais monsieur n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, expliqua Chôchô qui portait un robe blanche pour représenter Emma la fille du trio de héros de son manga préféré.

Pendant que les deux combattants croisaient leur épées, Shikadaï arriva en premier devant l'entrée.

-Bonjour, on est six, annonça-t-il tout en dégageant ses cheveux noir de devant ses yeux.

Le sort avait décidé qu'il serai Ray de The Promised Neverland mais il n'aimait pas du tout ce choix à cause de sa coiffure qui allait l'énervé pendant toute la journée.

Calmés par Sarada, Boruto et Inojin rangèrent leur épées et montrèrent leur tickets.

Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le groupe de six fût émerveillé par le spectacle devant eux. Ils venaient ici chaque année mais à chaque fois, ils étaient impressionnés par le nombre de gens, les meilleurs idées de costplay ou encore par la liste d'invités présentent pour l'événement.

La première chose que Boruto fit fût de courir vers les stands qui vendaient les mangas peu cher.

Depuis tout petit, Boruto vivait pour ces livres. Il ne lassait jamais des dessins, des histoires, des combats dans les shonen ou même des histoires d'amour dans les shojo. Peut importe le style ou la catégorie du manga, il était toujours touché par l'histoire que le mangaka faisait vivre à ses personnages. Boruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes quand il fermait le dernier tome d'une histoire qu'il avait suivit depuis le début.

Pour ses amis ce n'était pas pareil. Seul Mitsuki semblait apporter de l'importance au manga. Les autres, ils préféraient regarder les animes.

Ce que Boruto pouvait comprendre. Voir les personnages papiers prendre vie sur un écran était plus que plaisant mais il manquait tous les petits détails qui lui faisait aimer lire le manga. Devant un écran, il n'y avait pas l'odeur de l'encre ou encore la sensation du papier sous ses doigts. Dans l'animé, les actions se succèdent avec fluidité alors que dans la manga, il ressentait l'excitation de tourner la page pour découvrir la prochaine action du personnage.

Il lui arrivait de lire sur internet mais dès qu'il recevait la paye de son petit travail d'été, il savait qu'il allait l'utiliser pour acheter les derniers tomes de ses mangas préférés.

Boruto en avait tellement qu'il avait dût laisser sa collection chez ses parents car son appartement était bien trop petit pour qu'il puisse casé tout ses livres. De plus, il ne faisait clairement pas confiance à Mitsuki qui se serait permit de rentrer dans sa chambre pour lire ses livres puis, une fois terminé, il ne les aurait même ranger comme il le faudrait.

-Je l'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tout ses amis se tournèrent vers lui et virent le manga qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Son manga.

Celui qu'il avait dessiné. Celui qui avait été rejeté par tellement d'éditeurs mais qui avait été finalement accepté par ShonenForce. Et maintenant, après des années de dure labeur, il tenait le premier tome dans ses mains.

Bien sûr, personne ne savait que c'était le sien. Boruto était encore inconnu au bataillon mais il savait qu'il allait tout faire pour que bientôt, son nom soit prononcé par tout le monde entier.

Les premières critiques avaient été assez dure sur son travail. Beaucoup de monde avait du mal avec le caractère de son personnage mais il avait voulu essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Il avait donné une famille à son personnage principal et ses principaux problèmes pour l'instant étaient en lien avec la relation qu'il entretenait avec son père qui travaillait beaucoup trop pour s'occuper de son fils.

Après avoir lus les retours assez négatifs, Boruto s'était roulé en boule et avait remit toute sa vie en question. Mais le jour d'après, son père, Naruto, l'avait appelé pour le féliciter et l'encourager à ne pas baisser les bras même si ce n'était que le début de son parcours remplit d'obstacles.

Cela lui redonna le moral et il se remit à dessiner.

Quand il annonça enfin à ses amis que son oeuvre avait été publié, ils avaient été plus que réconfortant. Surtout Mitsuki et Shikadaï qui partageaient sa colocation.

Ils arrêtèrent de venir l'embêter quand il s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour réfléchir mais dès que Boruto avait besoin d'un avis sur une question, ils se faisaient une joie de l'aider.

-Je vais vous prendre six exemplaires de ce manga, décida Boruto en posant les livres sur le comptoir.

-Vraiment ? demanda le vendeur. Très bon choix. D'ailleurs j'adore tout vos costplay. On reconnait tout de suite qui vous êtes.

Cet observation relança les débats entre les cinq amis pendant que Boruto payait son propre manga. Quel ironie.

Mais le compliment du vendeur ne lui avait clairement pas échapper. Venait-il de rencontrer son premier fan ?

-Et voilà, s'exclama-t-il tout en donnant un exemplaire à ses amis. Maintenant demandez moi un autographe.

-Pfff comme si on allait vraiment le faire, fit Shikadaï alors que les autres s'éloignaient déjà vers les autres stands.

-Mais ... Mais attendez ! s'écria Boruto. J'ai même prit mon stylo rose et je me suis entraîné à faire ma signature. Elle est parfaite maintenant. Attendez, je vous dis !

Boruto se mit à courir derrière eux entre les gens pour ne pas perdre ses amis dans la foule.

'Tant pis pour eux' pensa-t-il.

Quand il sera célèbre, ils ne pourront pas dire qu'il ne leur avait pas fait de fleur au début de sa carrière.

Boruto vit alors Sarada et Mitsuki se retourner vers lui, leur manga ouvert vers.

-Aller, on veut bien que tu nous gribouilles un truc, fit Sarada.

-Je veux que tu écrives "Pour mon meilleur ami Mitsuki." comme ça, quand Shikadaï va encore me casser les oreilles en disant que c'est lui ton meilleur ami, je lui sortirai cette preuve, rigola Mitsuki.

-Les amis. Merci infiniment ! s'exclama Boruto en joignant ses mains devant eux.

Il signa rapidement mais proprement leur première page de son stylo à l'encre rose avant de leur sourire de toutes ses dents.

Puis, bras dessus, bras dessous, les trois meilleurs amis rejoignirent le reste de la bande pour profiter de cette journée qui changera leur vie à jamais.


	8. 0 - Happy Birthday

Animé/Manga : _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ de Ukyo Kodachi et Mikio Ikemoto/Studio Pierrot

Mots : 1 537

Publié : 27/03/2019

Résumé : Joyeux anniversaire, Boruto !

Période : Ma vision du futur

* * *

D'un mouvement de la main, il salua Sarada et Mitsuki avant de se tourner vers la maison Uzumaki qui était éclairée de toute part.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était à nouveau devant le portail de sa maison. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds avant de pénétrer dans le jardin de devant.

Rien n'avait changé à part peut-être le jardin d'Himawari et de Naruto. Il semblait plus grand et beaucoup plus garnit de fleurs et autres plantes aux parfums envoûtant.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il reconnu le parfum de la maison.

En deux enjambées, il se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée. Et dire qu'avant, il y serai arrivé beaucoup moins rapidement.

Il s'apprêta à baisser la poignée mais il se retient. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas poussé cette porte en criant un "tadaima" dans toute la maison.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il frappa trois coups sur le bois. Il retient sa respiration quand il entendit une voix s'élever de l'autre coté. Avant même qu'il puisse reconnaître qui venait de parler, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit devant lui.

-Bon ...

Naruto s'arrêta net quand il posa ses yeux bleus sur le jeune homme devant lui. La surprise l'empêcha de parler alors qu'il lui offrait un magnifique sourire, son préféré.

-Tadaima tou-chan.

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé ce moment ? Ce moment où, après plus de trois ans d'absence, il reverrait son fils. Heureusement, sa voix grave lui fit comprendre que ce qu'il était en train de vivre était bien réel.

-Boruto ... chuchota-t-il d'une voix chargé d'émotions. Okaeri.

Voyant son père hésitant mais en même temps, mourant d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, Boruto s'avança vers lui les bras ouverts.

Père et fils resserrèrent leurs bras autour de l'autre. Boruto sourit quand il entendit son père pleurer contre son oreille. Il avait toujours été sensible.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon grand, dit enfin Naruto.

Ce fût au tour de Boruto d'être surpris et de sentir l'émotion le submerger. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ces mots de la bouche de son père ? Trop longtemps pour s'en souvenir.

Grâce au rinnegan de Sasuke, Boruto avait voyagé à travers le temps et l'espace, ce qui avait eût pour répercutions la perte de la notion du temps pour l'équipe sept. Boruto ne savait plut quelle année, mois et jour il était.

Mais il comprit que ses parents n'avaient pas oublié.

Naruto tapa affectueusement dans son dos avant de se redresser et d'essuyer ses larmes. Une fois fait, un immense sourire étira ses lèvres. Ce même sourire qui avait illuminé l'enfance de Boruto.

-Entres vite. Il y a une surprise pour toi dans la pièce principale.

-Une surprise ? répéta son fils alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures usées.

Naruto secoua la tête avant de pousser la porte coulissante.

Dans le salon, tenant tous une tasse de thé dans la main, Hinata était assise entre Himawari et Kawaii alors que Hiashi lui faisait face. Hanabi chuchotait quelque chose à Konohamaru ce qui le fit rire mais dès qu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir sur Naruto, ils levèrent tous la tête.

-Qui c'était chéri ? Le travail ...

Hinata lâcha sa tasse de thé qui tomba par terre.

-Mama ! s'exclama Himwari. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Hinata venait de voir son fils aux cotés de son mari et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit vraiment là.

-Tadaima mina ! s'exclama-t-il avec son sourire toujours aussi brillant et chaleureux.

Sa voix d'adolescent secoua tout l'être de sa mère qui se leva tout en posant une main sur sa bouche pour retenir ses hoquets.

-Boruto ?!

Il s'approcha de chaque membre de sa famille tout en les prenant dans ses bras pour les saluer. Après toutes ses années, il n'allait pas refuser un câlin de leur part.

Seul Konohamaru et Hanabi n'avaient pas changé. Son grand-père avait encore bien vieillit mais Boruto était sûr qu'il était encore à la tête du clan Hyûga.

-Onii-chan ! s'exclama Himawari en lui sautant dessus.

Le coeur de Boruto s'emballa quand il entendit sa soeur l'appeler à nouveau comme ça. Cela lui avait horriblement manqué. Il entoura ses bras autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle aussi avait bien grandit. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et son visage plus fin, plus féminin.

Il vit ensuite Kawaki qui était toujours aussi grand que Boruto malgré tout les efforts qu'il avait fait pour pousser de plusieurs centimètres. Habituellement, ils se seraient serrés simplement la main mais ce soir était spécial. Alors, sous l'étonnement de Boruto, son ami le prit dans une rapide accolade avant de lui tapoter l'épaule et de le relâcher tout de suite après, lui laissant la place pour rejoindre sa mère.

Boruto lui sourit avant de tourner sa tête vers Hinata qui était toujours debout comme figée devant le spectacle qui se produisait devant elle.

-Kaa-chan ...

-Mon bébé est enfin rentré, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix chargé de sanglots.

Les joues rouges, Boruto n'ajouta rien et préféra réduire l'espace entre eux. Dès que leur corps rentrèrent en contact, les larmes d'Hinata roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux blonds. Il avait tellement grandit. Son corps pouvait presque la cacher des regards familiaux posés sur eux.

Dès que Boruto sentit sa petite mère contre lui, il resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Tout ceci lui avait beaucoup trop manqué.

Les premières années, la famille Uzumaki avait appelé Boruto presque toutes les semaines mais très vite, son entrainement lui prit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu et les appels se firent de plus en plus rares. De plus, même si ils se voyaient à l'écran, le manque avait continué de grandirent car le contact physique manquait à l'échange.

Boruto fût soulagé de sentir que sa mère mettait toujours le parfum à la lavande que Naruto lui achetait chaque année.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Boruto, chuchota Hinata avant de briser leur câlin.

Le destin avait décidé que l'équipe sept, accompagné de leur maître Sasuke, rentre à Konoha le jour de l'anniversaire de Boruto. Mais contrairement à lui, sa famille ne l'avait pas oublié.

Depuis le premier jour qu'il était partit, la famille Uzumaki fêtait l'anniversaire de son fils et priait pour que son entraînement se passe bien et qu'il puisse revient en un seul morceau.

D'ailleurs, une fois que Boruto fût débarrassé de ses affaires de voyages, Himawari et Konohamaru insistèrent pour lui montrer son cadeau qu'ils préparaient depuis son tout premier anniversaire.

Alors, devant toute la famille, Konohamaru brancha sa caméra sur la télé et lança la vidéo qui afficha en premier un petit mot.

**"Treizième anniversaire de Boruto Uzumaki."**

Sous ses yeux émerveillés, Boruto vit ses amis, ses professeurs et ses parents défilés devant la caméra pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Boruto rigola quand il entendit Shikadaï se plaindre alors que l'équipe dix apparu avec Miraï à l'écran.

Puis se fût l'équipe quinze avec Hanabi et Hiashi.

-Happy Birthday ! s'écria l'équipe cinq composée de Metal, Denki et Iwabê.

Ensuite apparurent Konohamaru, Moegi et Udon, toujours aussi inséparables.

Il vit aussi chacun de ses oncles et tantes à l'écran dont Shino.

Et en dernier se fût sa petite famille. Entourée de Naruto, Kawaki et Himawari, Hinata avait les yeux rouges et les joues humides.

Boruto sentit les larmes remplir ses yeux quand il vit le sourire triste qu'affichait son père.

-C'est ta première année loin de nous, Boruto, commença sa mère d'une petite voix. Mais on espère vraiment que tu te portes bien et que tu prennes ton temps pour découvrir qui tu veux devenir. On est tous fier de toi.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclamèrent-ils le plus joyeusement possible.

Soudain, l'écran devient noir et Boruto put y lire une inscription.

**"Quatorzième anniversaire de Boruto Uzumaki."**

Et la vidéo recommença.

Cependant, Boruto remarqua que quelques détails avaient changé.

Les messages d'anniversaire n'étaient pas les mêmes et ses amis avaient l'air plus grands.

Il vit aussi que ses parents avaient l'air beaucoup moins tristes.

Puis une nouvelle inscription apparu.

**"Quinzième anniversaire de Boruto Uzumaki."**

Et la vidéo recommença pour la dernière fois, faisant défiler les même personnes chères aux yeux de Boruto. Puis, une nouvelle fois, un message s'afficha.

**"Seizième anniversaire de Boruto Uzumaki."**

Sauf que cette fois-ci, l'écran resta noir, faisant comprendre que la vidéo était fini.

Ce fût à ce moment-là que Boruto sentit ses larmes sur ses joues. Il les essuya rapidement avant de se tourner vers sa famille un sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci infiniment pour cet incroyable cadeau. J'ai vraiment eût l'impression d'avoir été avec vous pour chacun de mes anniversaires.

Il se retourna et débrancha la caméra avant de l'allumer et de la braquer sur eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et si on commençait à tourner pour mon seizième anniversaire ? proposa-t-il tout en rigolant.

Il était tellement heureux d'être de retour, d'être avec sa famille, de voir qu'ils allaient bien. Il était soulagé de voir que tous ses amis allaient bien et il avait hâte de les revoir. Mais, ce soir, malgré l'heure tardive, il allait profiter de chaque personne qui l'entourait.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Boruto ! commencèrent-ils alors que la caméra enregistrait ces nouveaux souvenirs que Boruto allait garder précieusement pour toujours.


End file.
